Takanori Nishikawa
|birthplace = Yasu, |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 161cm |genre = J-Pop J-Rock Synthpop Dance rock |occupation = Musician Songwriter Producer Actor |active = 1989 – Present |label = Epic Records Japan |group = Luis-Mary (1989-1993) the end of genesis T.M.R.evolution turbo type D (1999-2000) abingdon boys school (2003-Present) |website = Takanori Nishikawa Official Website T.M.Revolution Official Website |instagram = |twitter = }}Takanori Nishikawa (西川貴教), better known by his stage name T.M.Revolution, is a Japanese musician, song writer, producer, and actor. Profile *'Name': Takanori Nishikawa (西川貴教) *'Stage Name': T.M.Revolution *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Yasu, *'Zodiac': *'Height': 161cm *'Blood Type': A Discography ::All releases are under T.M.Revolution unless otherwise stated. Albums= Albums *1996.08.12 MAKES REVOLUTION *1997.02.21 restoration LEVEL→3 *1998.01.21 triple joker *1999.03.10 The Force *2000.02.02 Suite Season *2000.10.12 progress *2003.03.26 coordinate *2004.03.17 SEVENTH HEAVEN *2005.01.26 vertical infinity *2011.04.20 CLOUD NINE *2015.05.13 Ten (天) *2019.03.06 SINGularity (as 'Nishikawa Takanori ') Remix Albums *2000.06.28 DISCORdanza Try Me Remix ~ Single Collections Cover Albums *2006.01.01 UNDER:COVER *2013.02.27 UNDER:COVER 2 Live Albums *2012.09.12 T.M.R LIVE REVOLUTION 11-12 -CLOUD NINE- *2018.03.28 T.M.R LIVE REVOLUTION'17 -ROUND HOUSE CUTBACK- Digital Live Albums *2016.04.05 T.M.R. LIVE REVOLUTION'15 -Strikes Back XI- Best Albums *2002.03.06 B☆E☆S☆T *2006.06.07 1000000000000 *2009.03.25 T.M.REVOLUTION SINGLE COLLECTION 96-99 -GENESIS- *2010.06.24 X42S - REVOLUTION *2011.11.16 UTAGE *2013.10.09 GEISHA BOY -ANIME SONG EXPERIENCE- *2016.05.11 2020 -T.M.Revolution ALL TIME BEST- |-| Singles= Singles *1995.05.25 Black or White? *1996.05.13 Dokusai -monopolize- (独裁 -monopolize-) *1996.07.17 Hesoshukujo -Venus- (臍淑女 -ヴィーナス-) *1996.11.11 HEART OF SWORD ~Yoake Mae~ (HEART OF SWORD 〜夜明け前〜) *1997.04.21 LEVEL 4 *1997.07.01 HIGH PRESSURE *1997.10.22 WHITE BREATH *1998.02.25 Aoi Hekireki ~JOG Edit~ (蒼い霹靂〜JOG edit〜) *1998.06.24 HOT LIMIT *1998.10.07 THUNDERBIRD *1998.10.28 Burnin' X'mas *1999.02.03 WILD RUSH *2000.04.19 BLACK OR WHITE? version 3 *2000.05.24 HEAT CAPACITY *2000.09.06 Madan ~Der Freischütz~ (魔弾 〜Der Freischütz〜) *2001.02.07 BOARDING *2002.02.20 Out Of Orbit ~Triple ZERO~ (Out Of Orbit 〜Triple ZERO〜) *2002.10.30 INVOKE *2004.02.25 Albireo (Albireo -アルビレオ-) *2004.07.28 Web of Night *2004.11.03 ignited (ignited -イグナイテッド-) *2005.08.17 vestige (vestige -ヴェスティージ-) *2008.06.11 resonance *2010.08.11 Naked arms / SWORD SUMMIT *2010.12.01 Save The One, Save The All *2011.06.22 FLAGS *2014.02.12 Runners high ~Sengoku BASARA4 EP~ (Count ZERO | Runners high 〜戦国BASARA4 EP〜) *2014.08.06 Tsuki Yabureru- Time to SMASH! (突キ破レル -Time to SMASH!) *2014.09.03 Phantom Pain *2015.08.05 DOUBLE-DEAL *2016.08.31 RAIMEI *2018.03.07 Bright Burning Shout (as 'Nishikawa Takanori ') *2018.11.14 His/Story / Roll The Dice (as 'Nishikawa Takanori ') Digital Singles *2011.xx.xx Crosswise (Game Edit) *2011.xx.xx UTAGE -Game Edit- *2012.11.07 Burnin' X'mas (UNDER:COVER 2) *2013.04.26 Preserved Roses -Anime Version- (Preserved Roses -アニメバージョン-) (with Mizuki Nana) *2013.08.07 SUMMER BLIZZARD *2013.10.23 Kakumei Dualism -Anime Version- (革命デュアリズム -アニメバージョン-) (with Mizuki Nana) *2013.11.06 HEAVEN ONLY KNOWS ~Get the Power~ (HEAVEN ONLY KNOWS~Get the Power~) *2014.02.05 Count ZERO *2015.02.25 ONENESS (Animelo Summer Live 2014 -ONENESS- Theme Song (ONENESS (Animelo Summer Live 2014 -ONENESS- テーマソング)) (with GRANRODEO, JAM Project, Kuribyahasi Minami, Mizuki Nana, Tamura Yukari, µ's) *2015.12.16 Inherit the Force (Game Edit) (Inherit the Force -インヘリット・ザ・フォース- (Game Edit)) *2016.07.01 RAIMEI (Thunderbolt Fantasy Touriken Yuuki OP ver.) (RAIMEI (Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 OP ver.)) *2017.09.19 BIRI x BIRI (as 'Nishikawa Takanori ') *2017.12.01 RAIMEI (Chinese ver.) *2018.01.28 Bright Burning Shout (as 'Nishikawa Takanori ') *2018.06.06 ever free (as 'Nishikawa Takanori ') *2018.10.01 His/Story / Roll The Dice ("Thunderbolt Fantasy Touriken Yuuki 2" ver.) (His/Story / Roll The Dice (「Thunderbolt Fantasy東離劍遊紀2」ver.)) (as 'Nishikawa Takanori ') *2018.10.05 Be Affected (with Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas) (as 'Nishikawa Takanori ') *2019.01.18 UNBROKEN (feat. Hotei Tomoyasu) (UNBROKEN (feat. 布袋寅泰)) (as 'Nishikawa Takanori ') Collaboration Singles *2013.05.15 Preserved Roses (with Mizuki Nana) *2013.10.23 Kakumei Dualism (with Mizuki Nana) *2016.04.06 Committed RED / Inherit the Force (Committed RED/Inherit the Force -インヘリット・ザ・フォース-) (with SCANDAL) |-| Videos= Video Releases *2001.09.19 T.M.Revolution 0001 *2001.12.19 T.M.Revolution DVD Series The Summary -summarize 1- *2001.12.19 T.M.Revolution DVD Series The Summary -summarize 2- *2001.12.19 T.M.Revolution DVD Series The Summary -summarize 3- *2001.12.19 T.M.Revolution DVD Series The Summary -summarize 4- *2002.12.04 T.M.R.LIVE REVOLUTION '02 B★E★S★T-SUMMER CRUSH 2002- *2003.11.19 SONIC WARP the Visual Fields *2005.11.30 T.M.Revolution SEVENTH HEAVEN T.M.R. LIVE REVOLUTION'04 *2006.06.21 1000000000000 *2007.04.18 T.M.R. LIVE REVOLUTION '06 -UNDER:COVER- *2009.04.xx hide memorial summit in Tokyo, Ajinomoto Stadium (with D'espairsRay, DaizyStripper, DIR EN GREY, DJ OZMA, heidi., hide, hurdy gurdy, LADIES ROOM, LUNA SEA, Mar:Bell, MUCC, OBLIVION DUST, Phantasmagoria, Ra:IN, RIZE, the Underneath, TOKYO YANKEES, Versailles, X JAPAN) *[[T.M.R. LIVE REVOLUTION '12 -15th Anniversary FINAL-] *2014.02.12 T.M.R. LIVE REVOLUTION'13 -UNDER II COVER- *2017.05.10 2020 -T.M.Revolution ALL TIME VISUAL COLLECTION- *2017.08.23 T.M.R. LIVE REVOLUTION'16-'17 -Route 20- LIVE AT NIPPON BUDOKAN *2018.03.28 T.M.R. LIVE REVOLUTION'17 -20th Anniversary FINAL at Saitama Super Arena- Discography Featured In ;Luis-Mary Albums *Lainy Blue *RAINY BLUE *WHiSPER (in your eyes) *DRIVE ME MAD ;the end of genesis T.M.R.evolution turbo type D Albums *Suite Season ;abingdon boys school Albums *abingdon boys school *ABINGDON ROAD External Links *Takanori Nishikawa Official Website *T.M.Revolution Official Website *Official Faccebook *Official Instagram *Official Twitter *Official Youtube Category:Male Category:Male Soloists Category:Soloists Category:Songwriter Category:Composer Category:1970 Births Category:September Births Category:Virgo Category:Blood Type A Category:People born in Showa Period Category:T.M.Revolution Category:Luis-Mary Category:abingdon boys school